Fallen Dove
by Ravenblackdove
Summary: An action oriented romance involving Sasami and a mercenery hot on the trail of a brutal criminal. For those of you who always felt Sasami desrved someone to be happy with.


The two ships chased each other through space. The battle raged on for hours and ranged for billions of miles. It was fast and furious. Around planets and moons, and through a belt of asteroids. The ships constantly fired upon each other and tried to outrun or outmaneuver the other. Finally both ships hit each other in the right spot at the same time. One of them began to come apart imediately as it hit the atmosphere of the blue and green planet they had been fighting over for the final few minutes of the battle. The other held together, but lost sight of its enemy as it too hit the atmosphere. The pilot struggled hard to regain control, but it was in vain. The ship continued to drop. It began pull up just a little, but the ground was still coming up fast. The engines were maxed out and were doing little to bring the ship's nose up, but they were the only thing bringing it up at all. The trees on the ground were becoming visible and were getting bigger very fast. The nose came up just enough to avoid total destruction of the ship just as the engines finally gave out. The crash could still very easily kill the pilot, but there wasn't anything he could do to avoid that. He just had to ride it out and hope he didn't die. The ground came up on him and suddenly everything went black.

Sasami sat up in bed sweating and breathing hard. She looked around and realized that she was back in her room. She was having another nightmare. She had one just about everynight for the past few weeks. Everyone had told her that nightmares weren't real and that she shouldn't get so frightened by them, but none of it seemed to help her out at all. She shivered. It was cold at night. She tried bundling up in her covers, but she was still cold. It took her forever to get back to sleep, she was so uncomfortable from the temperature. She moaned in displeasure and tried to get back to sleep. After what seemed like forever, she finally dozed. 

"I wonder who's in there.", Ryoko said. 

Tenchi and Ryoko were looking over a crashed spaceship in the woods. It had just crashed that morning. It was in pretty bad shape, but it looked intact overall.

"I hope it isn't another free loader.", she continued. "Those people are such pests."

"Last time I checked, you weren't exactly paying any rent either, Ryoko.", Tenchi said, annoyed.

"But I thought you liked my company.", Ryoko said. "You know we were made for each other. Isn't that enough?"

"Let's just say I hope whoever's in there has a more winning personallity.", Tenchi said. "Hello! Is anyone alive in there?"

Tenchi came upon what appeared to be a hatch. He examined it closely, trying to find a way to open it. Suddenly, it opened on its own. Before Tenchi knew what was happening, he was staring down the barrel of a blaster pistol. A slender, strongly built, light brownish blonde haired man, just a little bit taller than him, stood on the opposite side of the doorway, holding the gun. He appeared to be in his early twenties. His brown eyes stared down the slide of the gun and across to Tenchi. Ryoko quickly gathered energy from around her and formed it into an energy sword. 

"Back off, creep!", She demanded. "Don't make me get violent."

The man looked her over, then looked over the frozen Tenchi standing motionless in front of him. 

"Who are you?", The man asked. 

"Trouble if you don't point that pistol away from my Tenchi.", Ryoko threatned. 

"We came to see if you needed any help.", Tenchi said, nervously. 

The man looked at both of them carefully, assessing the possibility of a threat. He didn't see any. He lowered his weapon and addressed Tenchi first. 

"Your name is Tenchi?", He asked.

"That's right.", Tenchi said, relieved that he didn't have a gun in his face anymore. "And this is Ryoko."

"As in the space pirate Ryoko?", The man asked. 

"What's it to you?", Ryoko asked, still holding her energy sword. 

As quick as lightning, the man raised his pistol and pulled the trigger. The blast put a hole in Ryoko's hand, and the sword disappeared. Ryoko screamed and grabbed her hand. The man raised the gun a little higher and aimed it at her head. Ryoko stood still, looking at the pistol, knowing that if he was that fast, there was nothing she could do to get out of the way if he decided to pull the trigger. But he didn't. 

"My name is Devin.", The man said. "I'm a bounty hunter. I'm looking for a fugitive."

"So, you've come to take me to jail have you?", Ryoko asked.

"No.", Devin said. "As a matter of fact, I never expected to find you at all."

"So you're not taking me in?", Ryoko asked, a little surprised. 

"That depends.", Devin said. "I need a place to stay and some food and water until I can repair my ship. Do you think you can help me?"

"You can stay with us.", Tenchi said. "We wouldn't mind."

Devin glanced over at Tenchi, then back at Ryoko. He lowered his pistol again, dropping it onto the ground. 

"Good.", Devin said. "Because this damn thing was damaged in the crash and only had that one shot left."

When they got home, Tenchi introduced Devin to everyone at the house. Devin was a little surprised to find all these different people living together in the same house on a planet so far out in the middle of nowhere. Especially the crowned prince and princesses of Jurai. It was kind of peculiar that members of the Jurai royal family such as Yosho, or Katsuhito as he called himself on Earth, Ayeka, and Sasami along with Galaxy Police detectives Kiyone and Mihoshi would be living peacefully in the same house as renouned criminals Ryoko the space pirate and Washu the mad scientist genius. But here they were. And to top it all off, they had a cabbit running around named Ryo Ohki. They all shared in the chores around the house, except for Ryoko, who usually just found a spot to lay around and not help with anything around the house. Sasami was the cook. She prepared every meal of the day, and still helped out with as much as she could. Tenchi's father, Noboyuki, was a little strange. He seemed to really enjoy the presence of so many girls a little too much, and he didn't appear to be playing with a full deck. At dinner that night, they discussed Devin's situation. He told them about his days as an elite mercenery and about how after being a merc for a while and learning all the tricks of a serious warrior he decided to be a bounty hunter. He told them he was one of the best in his class. They were impressed. They set Devin up to sleep on the couch. 

Later that night, Sasami was sleeping in her room. She was tossing and turning, and a cold sweat was forming on her skin. She woke up with a fast heartbeat and heavy breathing. She had had another nightmare. It was cold again. She shivered and goosebumps popped up on her skin. She knew that it was just a dream and that it wasn't real, but she was still afraid, even though she was awake now and the dream was over. She looked over to her door. She was thirsty. Sasami got up from her bed and walked out of her room and down to the kitchen to get some water. Once she finished her water, she started to walk back, stopping in the living room. She looked over at the couch. Devin wasn't there. A cool breeze blew against her from the open sliding glass door leading outside. She walked over to it and looked out. There he was, in the distance, looking out at the lake. Sasami walked outside and over to Devin. Devin looked at her as she came up beside him.

"What are you doing out here.", Sasami asked. 

"I couldn't sleep.", Devin said. "I figured I'd come out here for a little fresh air."

"Oh.", she said. "I couldn't sleep either. I was having another nightmare."

"Another nightmare?", Devin asked, a little puzzled.

"I've been having nightmares every night for weeks now.", Sasami explained. "Everyone keeps telling me not to worry so much because they're only dreams but they still scare me."

Sasami sighed and looked out at the lake. She shivered a little from the cold of the night air coming from out over the water. She shook her head.

"I don't know if you would understand any of this because I bet you've never been scared, huh.", Sasami said, a sad, sort of frustrated tone in her voice. 

"You'd be surprised.", Devin said.

"Really?", Sasami looked up at him. 

"Sometimes, even the bravest people get scared.", Devin explained.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense.", Sasami said. "What kinds of things do you get scared of?"

"Well, sometimes I think, what if I'm not strong enough or what if I'm not fast enough?", Devin said. "What would happen if I were to lose the battle and let the criminal escape? Most of the people I chase are murderers and pirates. I would hate to think about who would be their next victims if I failed."

Sasami looked out at the lake, not really thinking about anything. Devin looked up at the stars. There wasn't any sound except for the crickets in the background and the tiny waves that washed up on the shore. 

"Once, my best friend in the whole world tried to take over.", Sasami spoke up. "I was so scared for her because I didn't want anybody to hurt her, but if they didn't stop her, she would have hurt so many other people. I was so worried, I didn't know what to do."

"Is that what your nightmares are about?", Devin asked.

"Sometimes.", Sasami replied. "Other times it's other stuff. Then I wake up at night and I get so scared. And I don't like it Ôcause it's always cold when I wake up at night."

Devin smiled. "I'll tell you what. Why don't I stay with you tonight and watch over you. I promise, I'll never let anything happen to you."

"You mean it?", Sasami's eyes lit up.

"Absolutely.", Devin nodded.

Sasami grabbed him and held on tight. "Oh, thank you, thank you. You know, you're a good friend."

"You too.", Devin said. "Come on, let's go."

They got up and went back to the house, Sasami's head leaned up against Devin as they walked.

The next morning, as the sun just started to rise, Ryoko woke up and floated through her bedroom door into the hall way. Her eyes were heavy and still halfway closed, but she was looking forward to another good breakfast, courtesy of Sasami. She floated into the kitchen where Sasami was working vigorously. 

"Is breakfast almost ready, Sasami?", Ryoko yawned.

"Yep. Almost ready.", Sasami said. "I'm gonna make it extra special today."

"What's the occasion?", Ryoko asked with very little interest in her voice.

"Oh, there's no occasion.", Sasami answered. "I just wanted to make a really good breakfast today. Oh, I hope Devin likes it."

"I'm sure he will Sasami.", Ryoko sighed and floated away into the living room. 

"Oh, this should be good.", Sasami said to herself.

Ryoko sat down and slumped into the couch, picking up the remote and turning on the tv. Ayeka walked out of her room, yawning, and walked down the stairs into the living room. She saw Ryoko sitting on the couch and cringed. But she walked up and sat beside her anyway.

"Morning princess.", Ryoko said with a sarcastic tone.

"Is it?", Ayeka shot back.

"Well, Sasami seems to think so.", Ryoko said.

Ayeka suddenly became attentive and looked inquisitively at Ryoko. 

"What do mean?", Ayeka asked.

At that moment, Washu opened her door and stepped into the living room.

"Well, she's making a special breakfast for our visitor.", Ryoko said. 

"Hmm.", Washu thought to herself. She walked over to the couch and stood behind it, listening to the conversation.

"Well, I'm sure she's just trying to be nice.", Ayeka said.

"I don't know.", Washu said. "Do you know where Devin was all night?"

"Oh, miss Washu.", Ayeka said with surprise. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Do you want to know or not?", Washu asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course.", Ayeka shook her head and returned to the subject at hand.

"He was in Sasami's room all night.", Washu said.

"Huh?", Ryoko suddenly became wide awake.

"Well, what on earth was he doing in there?", Ayeka asked. 

"I don't know, but it was awfully quiet in there.", Washu said. 

"Now don't jump to conclusions.", Ryoko said. "I'm sure he was just keeping her company or something like that. You know Sasami has been having bad dreams lately."

"Well, you did say that Sasami was making an extra special breakfast for him.", Ayeka started. She gasped. "What if they're-"

"Come on now,", Ryoko interupted. "Sasami's a sensible girl. She would never do anything like that. And besides, she much too young to be thinking about that stuff."

Just then, Sasami burst into the room with an explosion of joy.

"Breakfast is ready!", Sasami shouted. 

Everyone was gathered around the table. Each person was eating with expressions of enjoyment on their faces.

"This is delicious, Sasami.", Noboyuki said between mouthfulls. "I think this is the greatest breakfast I've ever tasted."

"Thanks.", Sasami said. "I made it extra special today."

Ayeka looked up at Sasami with curiosity and suspicion. She glanced over at Devin, who was eating quietly beside Katsuhito, and then looked back at Sasami. Sasami's eyes were focused intently on Devin. Devin didn't seem to notice. 

"Why is today's breakfast so special Sasami?", Ayeka asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, no reason.", Sasami answered. "I just think today is gonna be such a great day. I thought I would start it off with a good meal."

"What do you think about the meal, Devin?", Katsuhito asked.

"I think it's delicious.", Devin answered. "I haven't tasted anything this good for years."

"I'm glad you like it.", Sasami said.

Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu all took notice of this. Their eyes all went from Sasami, to Devin, and then to each other. 

"Do you like the noodles?", Sasami asked.

"I do.", Devin answered. "You're a very good cook."

Sasami smiled and almost started blushing. Ayeka took action.

"So, Mr. Devin, when do you think the repairs on your ship will be finished?", Ayeka asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it will probably be a few more days.", Devin answered. 

"And then you'll be leaving?", Ayeka followed up.

Devin looked up at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. Ayeka looked back at him. 

"What do you think you will do when you go?", Katsuhito interjected.

Devin turned his attention to his host. 

"Well, I suppose I'll pick up my target's trail and hope that I can catch up with him.", Devin answered.

"So, who were you chasing?", Ryoko asked. "Couldn't possibly be anyone as notorious as me."

"Yeah, you're notorious alright.", Ayeka sneered.

"What was that, princess?", Ryoko shot back.

The two girls stared angrily at each other, growling at one another. Sasami sighed. "Here we go again." Ayeka and Ryoko leaped at each other and began to fight, rolling around the table. 

"So who is your target anyway?", Washu asked inquisitively.

"Oh, no one really special.", Devin said. "Just one of your average, run of the mill fugitives." He took a sip of tea. "No big deal."

"If he's so average, why is it so much trouble for you to catch him?", Katsuhito asked.

"I haven't really been on his case for very long.", Devin explained. "I tracked him to this solar system and he got in a lucky shot before I could get my shields up. That's how I ended up here."

"Well, I'm sure that when you get your ship repaired, officers Mihoshi and Kiyone would be more than happy to assist you in picking up where you left off.", Katsuhito said.

"We'd be glad to help.", Kiyone confirmed.

"Well, I'm stuffed.", Washu said, getting to her feet. "Gotta go. I've got lots of work to do."

"I think I'm finished here also.", Katsuhito said.

"Me too.", Noboyuki agreed.

"Same here.", Tenchi said.

"Hey Devin, do you mind if I come along and help you repair your spaceship?", Sasami asked. 

Ayeka and Ryoko stopped wrestling suddenly, maintaining a sort of mid fight pose. They looked over at Devin. No one really noticed their new found attentiveness though. 

"Maybe later.", Devin said. "I have a lot to concentrate on this morning."

"Oh, ok.", Sasami said, a little disappointed. But the she perked up. "How about after lunch?"

"Ok.", Devin said.

Ryoko flew through the air, high above the ground. The wind whipped through her hair as she glided along silently. Her eyes stalked Devin's movements on the ground, like a hawk stalking a rabbit. Ayeka asked me to look out for this guy and find out what he's up to. She thought to herself. I don't normally do what that prissy little hussy asks me to do, but I kind of like Sasami. And besides, she's a really good cook. I don't know what you're up to, mister, but I'm gonna find out.

Devin walked into the woods. Ryoko descended and followed him. He marched along until he came to his ship. Without hesitation he quickly climbed up into it and sat in the pilot seat. He ran his fingers over the keys on his control board and one of the view screens flickered on. His fingers played over the control board some more and a set of coordinates came up on the screen. Devin's eyes slanted and his face turned to one of anger and hatred. He touched the keyboard and the system shut itself off again. He quickly rose from his seat and ran out of the ship. 

Meanwhile, Ryoko was still outside, waiting in a nearby tree. She noticed Devin as he exited the ship. Before she could wonder about what he had been doing, he took off through the woods. Now she knew he was up to something. She was determined to find out what. Without hesitation she flew after him, just keeping her distance so as not to be seen. 

Devin ran through the woods, jumping over fallen tree limbs and dodging around obstacles. Despite the fact that Ryoko was flying, it was getting hard for her to keep up with him. He was moving very fast. Finally, he began to slow down. He started to walk very cautiously, looking in all directions as he proceded through the trees. It wasn't long before he came to a wreckage of metal and scrap. It was a ship, or at least it used to be. Now it was just a pile of scorched metal. Ryoko's eyes examined the whole thing. From the looks of it, there wasn't a glimmer of a chance that anyone could have survived a crash like that. Devin walked up to it and began to sift through the metal. Ryoko watched him as he searched the remains, looking for something. Whatever it was, she couldn't guess. She watched him for hours it seemed. Finally he stopped and stood up. He shook his head. There probably wouldn't have been anything left of him anyway. he thought. He shook his head and started back for home. As soon as he was out of sight, Ryoko came out from hiding and looked more closely at the wreckage. 

"Hmm.", She said. "What are you up to?"

Sasami ran out of the house wearing an apron and smiling wide. She was ringing a bell in one hand and cupped the other hand to yell. 

"Lunch is ready!", She shouted.

Ayeka was pacing in the living room, waiting for her spy to bring her information. Ryoko appeared behind her, and touched Ayeka's shoulder. Ayeka turned around. 

"Well, what did you find out?", Ayeka asked.

"I'm not sure.", Ryoko said. "I don't think Devin is being totally honest with us about this alleged target of his. I followed him through the woods and I found another spaceship."

"Who do you suppose it belonged to.", Ayeka asked, curiously.

"I don't know.", Ryoko answered. "But whoever it was, they probably didn't survive."

Sasami ran into the living room and stood before them. She had a very impatient look on her face. 

"Come on, you guys!", She said. "It's gonna get cold!"

"We're coming, Sasami.", Ayeka assured her.

Sasami went back to the dining room. Once she was out of sight, Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other.

"We'll continue this later.", Ayeka said.

Then the two girls followed Sasami to the table. Everyone else was already there, though they had waited for them before eating. As it was at breakfast, the food was delicious. It always was, but this time it was absolutely outstanding. 

"This is delicious Sasami.", Katsuhito complemented. "And I thought breakfast was good."

"I agree.", Tenchi said. "You're a very good cook."

Sasami smiled. "Thank you. I made it special."

After a short while, Tenchi looked around the table curiously. He noticed that everyone was here except Washu. 

"Where's Washu?", Tenchi asked. 

"Well, you know her.", Noboyuki said. "She's probably just working really hard in her labratory and didn't have time to come up for lunch."

"I'm right here.", Washu said.

Washu walked into the room. She looked at the table covered in food. It looked delicious. 

"Wow!", Washu said and quickly sat down and began eating. "This is really good.", she said between mouthfulls.

"Thanks.", Sasami said. "What do you think, Devin?"

"It's very good.", He said.

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other, as they seemed to be doing a lot lately. After lunch, Devin was getting ready to set out again. He sat outside the living room, checking over his back pack, making sure he had everything he needed. Sasami pushed open the sliding glass door and walked out of the living room, closing the door behind her. Devin looked up at her. He smiled. 

"Are you coming with me?", he asked.

"If it's ok with you.", Sasami replied.

Devin finished checking over his things and closed his pack. He lifted it off of the ground and slipped it onto his back. 

"Ok, let's go.", He said. 

They started off for the forest. It wasn't long before Sasami started conversation. They talked a long while about dreams and things they had done in the past. They shared stories of different adventures they had had, Sasami talked about Kagato and how Ryo-ohki bonded with the masses, and Devin told her stories of his adventures as a bounty hunter and a mercenery. Then they told jokes and Sasami taught Devin some of the songs that she had learned on Jurai. 

"You know, I don't believe I've ever sang songs like that before.", Devin said. 

"Never?", Sasami asked.

"I was never really the type that got to have a lot of fun.", He said. "Not even when I was young."

"That's sad.", Sasami said.

She looked up at him. He was gazing ahead, keeping his eyes on the path. She smiled widely.

"Well, you're having fun now, aren't you?", She asked.

Devin stopped walking and looked at Sasami. She stopped a few steps ahead of him and turned to look back. Her expression was filled with thoughtfulness and wonder at why he had stopped.

"You are the first person in a long time that I've ever been able to have fun with.", Devin said. 

Sasami blushed. Their eyes met each other. They stood there for a few seconds, which seemed a lot longer. Finally, Devin broke the silence. 

"Come on.", he said. "We're almost there."

Sasami nodded in agreement and they started walking again. They reached the woods a short while later. 

"Did you like your breakfast today?", Sasami asked.

"And the lunch.", Devin answered. 

"I made them special for you.", She said. "I'm glad you liked them."

Finally they came to Devin's ship. Devin took his back pack off and set it down next to the ship. He opened it up and pulled out some tools. He showed them to Sasami, telling her each of the tools' names, and asked her to hand them to him when he asked for them. They quickly set to work. Devin had crawled into the engine room and disappeared into the innerworkings of the engine. Every now and then, his hand would appear from deep inside the engine, holding a tool in his hand. Sasami would take that tool and replace it with whatever he asked for. They worked for a couple of hours, talking about random things. Every now and then Devin would tell her what he was doing and how he was doing it. She caught on fast, and soon began to give suggestions when Devin was trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Every now and then, she got it right. 

"Hey, Devin.", Sasami said. "In a little while, while the sun is still out, would you like me to show you around a little bit, since you haven't seen very much of this place?"

"Sure.", He answered.

"Ok. There are a couple of places I really want to show you.", She said.

"alright.", He said. "That's about all I can do today."

Devin crawled out from the engine. He was surprisingly clean for having crawled through an engine for a couple of hours. He certainly kept that ship as clean as he could. He put the tools back in his pack and closed it up. 

"I'll just leave it here for the night.", He said. "I won't need any of this stuff until tommorow."

"Ok, then let's go.", Sasami said. "I want to show you the tree of Jurai. It's in the middle of a small lake and it has stepping stones that you have to cross to get to it."

"Sounds nice.", He said. 

The sun was almost setting when they reached the tree. It was the most beautiful sight Devin had ever seen. The sunlight glimmered on the water and the tree stood tall and glorious in the center. The stones were smooth and white and were placed in a straight line from the shore to the tree. The roots at the base of it were so big you could walk around on it without stumbling. 

"Here it is", Sasami said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes it is.", Devin said in awe.

"Come on.", Sasami said, hopping along the stones. "Come stand under it."

Devin walked across the stones and joined Sasami under the tree. Thin beams of colorful light began to shine down from the leaves. Devin saw this and his heart began to race. 

"This is the most fantastic and beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.", he said.

"I'm glad you like it.", Sasami said softly.

They stood there for a while, enjoying the view. Sasami looked up at Devin.

"Come on.", She said. "I have more to show you.

Devin and Sasami were walking along the path in the woods. They were talking about how beautiful the tree was. Then they got quiet for a while. As they were walking along, Sasami began to think about her dreams. 

"Um, Devin?", She asked nervously.

"Yes?", Devin responded.

"Do you think you could watch over me again tonight?", She asked.

Devin looked at her, a little puzzled. "Sure."

"Thank you, Devin.", She said. "I really appreciate it."

After a little way further, they came to the edge of the trees. The horizon ahead of them was a radiant pink and orange. As they came out of the trees, they could see a cliff ahead. Sasami led Devin to the edge of the cliff. They could see the entire valley from there. The trees, the lake, the mountains, they could even see the house from there. It was so beautiful. Devin smiled and looked out at the scenery. 

"You can see everything from here.", Sasami said. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes it is, Sasami.", Devin said. 

They stood there, side by side, for a long while and watched as the sun light began to fade away. While there was still enough light to see everything, Devin spoke.

"Thank you, Sasami.", He said. 

Sasami looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What for?"

"For showing me the beautiful things you've shown me.", he said, and he looked into her eyes. 

Sasami stepped forward to give him a hug. Whe she did, the ground benieth her gave way and she fell over the side of the cliff. She screamed as she realized what was happening. Without hesitation, Devin dove over the edge. He grabbed her and pulled her against him. He flipped so that he was below her and he hit the ground, breaking her fall. They lay there, Sasami on top of Devin. She clung to him with fear, her face beside his. Devin breathed heavily, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. 

"Are you ok, Sasami?", He said.

She loosened up her grip and raised her head to where they were face to face. Now she lay on top of him with their faces inches apart. Sasami and Devin realized their position almost simultaniously. Their eyes locked. Devin's breathing slowed. Both of their hearts began to race. Sasami couldn't take it anymore, the adrenaline was filling her to the point of explosion. She closed her eyes, leaned her face closer, and kissed him gently on the lips. Devin couldn't resist her, pinned down the way that he was, but he probably wouldn't have if he could have. He closed his eyes and got lost in it. It seemed to last forever, but when it finally ended it seemed too soon. They both opened their eyes and gazed at each other. For a moment they were so lost in what was happening, they didn't realize exactly what had happened. Then they did. Sasami got up as quickly as she could, blushing and embarrased. Devin got up slowly, still in pain from the fall. They dusted themselves off and looked uneasily at each other. 

"Maybe we should go home now.", Sasami said softly. "It's getting kind of late."

"I think you're right.", Devin said. 

The walk home was quiet. Neither of them talked at all. They just walked, and went over in their minds what had happened. 

The door to Washu's lab opened and Washu stepped out into the living room. She looked over at the couch to see Kiyone watching tv. She walked over to the couch and tapped her on the shoulder. Kiyone looked up. 

"Could you spare a little time to humor a scientific genius?", Washu asked.

"Sure, what do you need?", Kiyone replied.

"I need to run a background check on someone and I thought it might be easier if I had your clearance to get into the Galaxy Police databases.", Washu explained.

"I guess I could help you.", Kiyone said.

"Why thank you, I would be so grateful.", Washu said.

Devin and Sasami walked into the house. The sun had already gone down and everyone was asleep. Sasami yawned tiredly. 

"Well, I guess I'll go to bed now.", She said.

"Me too.", Devin said. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Ok.", Sasami said. 

Devin walked over to the couch and layed down on it. Sasami started up the stairs. She got to where she could see down the long hallway that led to her room and she stopped. She looked over at Devin and sighed. 

"Can you still come up and watch over me?", She asked. "At least until I fall asleep?"

Devin looked up at her. He smiled.

"Of course.", He said.

That night he stayed with her, leaning against the wall, watching her sleep, all night until he finally fell asleep himself. He stayed there all night.

The next morning Devin woke up. He was sitting against the wall in Sasami's room. He opened his eyes and took in the surroundings. All was quiet and still, except for the faint sound of cicadas singing outside. Sasami had already gotten up and went down stairs, so there was no reason to stay in here anymore. He stood up and streched out a little before walking to the door. He was reaching for the door knob as it began to turn. Devin pulled his hand back and the door opened. Sasami stood in the hallway. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Good morning sleepy head.", She said. "I didn't want to wake you. You looked like you were having a happy dream."

"Well, it was a weird one.", Devin said. "But I guess it was ok."

"Breakfast is ready.", Sasami said. "I came to get you."

"Can we talk for a second first?", Devin asked.

"Sure.", Sasami shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday.", Devin said. 

"Oh.", Sasami looked down at the floor.

She looked down the hallway to see that no one was around, and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She was still looking at the floor, doing her best not to make eye contact. 

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong yesterday.", Sasami tried to explain. "I don't know what came over me."

Devin kneeled down to her level and tried to make eye contact. Sasami still didn't look up.

"Sasami, you didn't do anything wrong." he said. "You just did what your heart felt was right. I just wanted to make sure that their aren't any weird feelings between us because of that, because I've really enjoyed being your friend. I want to keep being your friend. I really like you Sasami."

Sasami looked up and finally made eye contact. She was blushing and her face was filled with surprise. She started to smile a little.

"I like you too, Devin.", She said. "But I still feel weird."

"Why?", Devin asked.

Sasami broke eye contact again. She was so nervous and embarrased she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Do you think I'm pretty?", She asked.

Devin froze. He wasn't expecting this at all. He was really hoping it wouldn't have come up. The fact was, he really liked her a lot more than just as a friend. Now he was faced with having to tell her. 

"You are very pretty Sasami.", Devin said. "And I know why you feel weird because I feel the same way."

Sasami looked up at him with surprise. Tears streamed down her face and her heart beat raced. She was so filled with adrenaline she could barely stand it. Devin wiped the tears from her face and that was all she could take. She exploded into tears and grabbed him so tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He put his arms around her and held her against him. She pushed away from him for just a moment and before he could react, she pressed her lips to his. It took him just a moment to realize what was happening, but when he did, he was kissing her back. He brought his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed her as they kissed. Ayeka opened the door and walked in.

"Sasami, what's taking you so lo-", Ayeka stopped in mid sentence as she saw what was going on.

Sasami and Devin stopped and pulled away from each other. Sasami blushed with embarrasement and refused to look her sister in the eyes. Devin stood up and faced Ayeka. Ayeka's mouth hung open in shock at what she had just seen. Then the shock turned to anger and she charged Devin. 

"You bastard, you stay away from my sister!", Ayeka screamed.

Ayeka threw her hand out to slap Devin as hard as she possibly could. Devin's eyes narrowed as his combat instincts took over. With blinding speed, he grabbed her wrist and used her own momentum to pull her around his side and threw her past him. At the last moment, he turned and grabbed her arm again and jerked her to a stop before she slammed into the gound. He twisted it back behind her and pushed her up against the wall. He pushed his free arm into the back of her neck and held her in place. 

"Now is not the time to discus this.", Devin said, regaining control. "After breakfast, when you've calmed down a little, I would be more than happy to discus with you, your disapproval of the situation. But as of now, you are in no condition to have a civilized conversation with anyone. Now, go downstairs, have breakfast, and calm down. Afterward, we can meet outside and talk this whole thing out. Is that acceptable to you, princess?"

Ayeka gave an attempt at a nod, while her face was still pressed up against the wall. Devin let go of his hold on Ayeka and she walked out of the room. Sasami looked at Devin. He looked back at her. 

"This isn't going to be easy, Sasami.", He explained. "Are you sure you still want it to be this way?"

Sasami looked at her feet. She thought about it for a second, then decided. She looked up into Devin's eyes.

"I'm sure.", She said.

Sasami came downstairs first, then Devin. Katsuhito looked up at Devin as he entered the room. 

"Ah, Devin.", He said. "I was waiting for you. You have a visitor. He says he knows you."

Devin looked at him with confusion. Kaelan stepped into the room with a devilish smile on his face. Devin looked over at him, and surprise covered his face. 

"Hi Devin.", Kaelan said. 

Without missing a beat, Kaelan leaped at Devin, swinging his foot around in a flying spin kick. Devin jumped back instinctively, Kaelan's foot just missing his face by an inch. Devin found himself with his back to the wall. No sooner than he had his feet on the ground did Kaelan throw his fist forward in a follow up. Devin dodged to the side and Kaelan's fist smashed into the wall. The wall gave way under the force of Kaelan's punch and his fist went through to the other side. Devin jumped away and rolled to his feet, taking up a fighting stance immediately and facing Kaelan. Kaelan pulled his fist from the wall and turned toward Devin. 

"Hold it right there!", Kiyone shouted as she aimed her pistol at Kaelan. 

Kaelan looked around him. Kiyone and Mihoshi had their guns out. Tenchi had extended his Light Hawk sword. Ryoko had her sword out as well, with the intention of defending Tenchi. Kaelan was outnumbered here, and he knew it. His expression turned to anger and he darted out of the room. 

"Hold it!", Kiyone shouted.

She started to run after him but Devin grabbed her before she could make the door. Kiyone struggled, but Devin held her in check.

"What are you doing?", Kiyone asked in frustration.

"You don't want to chase him.", Devin said. "That's the quickest way to get yourself killed."

"My heavens.", Ayeka gasped. "Was thatÉ"

"Kaelan Kinkari.", Devin confirmed. "Yes, princess."

Devin let go of Kiyone. She turned and looked at him with surprise. 

"You mean the A-class criminal, Kaelan Kinkari?", Kiyone asked. "Wanted for the murder of over a dozen embassadors, the destruction of thirty eight colonies and fifty seven space stations?"

"The very same.", Devin said. 

"That's not all he's responsible for.", Ayeka said, breathing heavily. "Years ago, he led an assault against the Jurai royal family. He destroyed three fourths of the palace and killed four thousand of our royal soldiers."

"Legend has it that he did it all single handed using nothing but a couple of small guns and his own hand to hand fighting techniques.", Kiyone said. 

"It's no legend.", Ayeka corrected.

"Yes it is.", Devin said. "He didn't use guns."

"This guy sounds serious.", Tenchi said.

"Um, I have a question.", Mihoshi said. "I thought you said this guy wasn't anyone special. Seems to me like everyone here knows him. At least that's what it seems like to me."

Ryoko stepped forward. "That's because he hasn't been completely honest with us. You've been lying to us from the start. Now tell us who you are."

"I know who he is.", Washu said, walking in from the other room. 

She had been working in her lab the whole time, figuring out who Devin really was and what he was doing here. She walked up to him and tapped him on his right shoulder.

"Why don't you show them?", she asked.

Devin took off his shirt, revealing a well trim, muscular body. On the side of his right shoulder was a small black tattoo. It had a straight vertical line with and upward triangle on the left, extending from the center of the line, and a downward triangle on the opposite side. Everyone's eyes widened. 

"A Black Dove?", Ayeka said. 

"I've heard of you.", Ryoko said, a hint of astonishment in her voice.

"Everyone has heard of them.", Kiyone said. 

"But I've never actually seen one.", Ryoko finished. 

"I know.", Devin said. "If you had, you'd either be dead or in prison by now."

"What's a Black Dove?", Tenchi asked. 

"A society of mercenery soldiers, Tenchi.", Katsuhito said. "The very best there is. They train more intensly than any military or police force in the galaxy. They are as rare as Juraians are on planet Earth. They only take on the most serious of cases. And this is the most serious of serious cases."

"We're even more rare now than ever.", Devin said. "I'm the last one."

"I suppose Kaelan had something to do with that.", Kiyone said.

Devin nodded. "Kaelan was so notorious that the Doves sent their best man after him. That pissed him off so he attacked the Black Dove headquarters. No one survived."

"How did you survive?", Ayeka asked.

"I wasn't there.", Devin said. "I was still trying to find him."

"So you're the best the Black Doves have to offer?", Tenchi asked. 

"No. I was his back up.", Devin said. "Kaelan killed him."

This statement hit Sasami harder than anyone. The realization showed on her face as she understood exactly what this meant. 

"So, what you're saying is you can't beat this guy.", Ryoko said.

Devin looked at Ryoko. His eyes told her what she said was true. 

"Probably not.", Devin said. 

Sasami started to feel a knot in her throat. She did her best to hold back the tears and to search for some kind of hope. 

"Why don't we help.", Sasami asked desperately. "He was scared when we were all here."

"Impossible, Sasami.", Ryoko said. "This guy would have ripped us to pieces if he had decided to stay. We don't stand a chance."

"She right, Sasami.", Devin said.

"But he was scared of us!", Sasami protested. 

"That man isn't scared of anybody.", Devin explained. "He just regrouped to form some kind of plan."

"But-", Sasami couldn't keep it back any longer. She burst into tears and ran into his arms. "I don't want you to die! I want you to stay here with me! Please don't go! Please!"

Devin knelt down on one knee and held her at an arms length. He looked her in the eyes and wiped her tears away.

"Listen to me, Sasami.", he said in a calm voice. "I have to do this. That man is very dangerous and he needs to be stopped. No one else can do it. Just me. I am the last person in the universe prepared to deal with him."

"But can you beat him?", Sasami sobbed. 

"Sasami, I am going to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset.", Devin said. "When I go to fight him, he will probably kill me. I don't stand very much chance against him so in all likelyhood I'll probably lose. But if I don't try, no one will be safe. That includes you, and I would die before I let anything happen to you. Sasami, I love you."

Ayeka gasped. She didn't expect to hear that from him. Certainly not to her little sister. But now she understood. She understood that he was telling the truth. Devin continued.

"Now I want you and all of your friends to get on some kind of transport out of here right now. He'll come back and he'll have his eyes set on all of you because you helped me. That's why I didn't tell you who I was. If you had told him about me, he would have killed you. Now he knows, and he will stalk all of you until he has killed everyone and only I remain. So I need you to be strong for me and take care of your sister and all of the rest of your family who have been kind enough to give me a place to stay. Can you do that for me?"

Sasami started to nod, but Tenchi stepped forward. 

"She won't have to worry about me.", Tenchi said. "I'm staying too."

Devin looked up at Tenchi, surprised. He wasn't sure what to say. Staying here was suicide. But he was sure Tenchi knew that. 

"Tenchi!", Ryoko protested. 

"Lord Tenchi, you can't stay here.", Ayeka said. "You must come with us. You wouldn't stand a chance against a criminal like Kaelan."

Tenchi shook his head. "Neither does Devin. But someone has to try."

Ryoko understood. She smiled and nodded her head. 

"Alright, then I'm staying too.", she said.

"Huh?", Ayeka looked over at Ryoko. 

Ayeka didn't much care for Ryoko, but she did understand her sometimes. This was one of them. And for once she actually admired her. Ryoko knew there was no chance that she would win, but she was willing to give her life to protect the one person in the world she loved the most, Tenchi. Ayeka felt the same way. And in that, she realized she could understand Devin's decision to stay and fight. Devin may have been a lot older than Sasami, but Ayeka was finally ready to accept that he truly loved Sasami, and that Sasami felt the same for him. She smiled. 

"I'm staying too.", she said. 

"I didn't think you would leave.", Ryoko remarked. 

"It seems we share some of the same characteristics, you and I.", Ayeka said. 

"It would seem so.", Ryoko nodded. "But if I ever catch you saying that in public you little hussy, I'll strangle you."

"Same to you, devil woman.", Ayeka smiled. 

Ryoko smiled back at her. For once, they were getting along perfectly. Kiyone folded her arms. 

"Then I'm staying too.", Kiyone said. 

"This shrine is under my care.", Katsuhito said. "It is my duty to remain here and guard it."

"I wouldn't miss out on all the fun if you payed me.", Washu said. "I'm staying."

"Tenchi, as your father, it is my duty to stay and help you in any situation you get into. Even this one.", Noboyuki said. "So is there any way I could talk you out of it?"

"Nope.", Tenchi said. 

"Oh.", Noboyuki said, disappointed. "Then I guess I'm staying too."

"Meow meow.", Ryo ohki said. 

"I don't want to leave my partner to face all this danger alone.", Mihoshi said. 

"What about me?", Sasami asked. 

Everyone stopped and looked at Sasami. She was staring up into Devin's eyes. He could read it in her that she really wanted to stay. 

"Sasami, I want you to get away from here.", Devin said. 

"But I can help.", Sasami argued. "I want to stay with you."

"I know you do.", Devin said. "But if you were here, I would be too worried about you to concentrate, and I'll need all of my concentration."

"I know, butÉ", Sasami shook her head and stared down at the ground. "I know. I'll leave. But I want you to promise me that you'll come and get me as soon as you're done, ok?"

"I promise.", Devin said. 

Ryoko stepped forward. "Well, Ryo Ohki, it's time for you to take Sasami out of here."

"Meow.", Rhy Ohki said. 

And with that, Ryo Ohki ran outside, leaped into the air, and transformed into a spaceship. Sasami looked up into Devin's eyes. 

"I just want you to know that I've never kissed anybody like I've kissed you, so you're really important to me, ok?", She said. 

Devin nodded. Sasami leaned forward and kissed him. This time it really lasted a long time. They both kissed each other as though this would be the last time. Then Sasami finally pulled slowly away from Devin. Without saying a word, she turned and walked outside and got aboard Ryo Ohki. In just a moment, Ryo-Ohki disappeared into the sky. Devin watched them until they were completely out of sight. Ryoko, who was still in a little shock at seeing them kiss, shook her head to catch her wits. 

"You do know she's only twelve, right?", Ryoko asked. 

Devin turned to her. "Now is not the proper time to discuss this."

"Devin's right.", Kiyone said. "We've all heard the stories about this guy and how dangerous he is. We need to come up with a plan."

"Well, if we split up, he'll kill us off one by one, but it would be easier to find him if we do.", Devin said.

"What we need is some way to communicate.", Kiyone said. 

"I think I can help there.", Washu said. "I'll be right back."

Washu turned and walked out of the room. After a short while of waiting, she finally returned. She was wearing a white nurse's outfit and had a small mask over her mouth. She held out her hand. It was filled with small round objects. 

"Tada!", she said. "My latest invention. These will allow us to talk to each other just by talking. You can turn them on and off just by thinking about it."

"That's perfect.", Tenchi said. "How do they work?"

"I'm glad you asked that.", Washu said. "All I have to do is surgically implant them into your throats and sew you back up. After that, it does the rest. It uplinks directly to your brain with this little device."

Washu pressed a button on one of the balls and a small thin antenna extended from the top of it. On the end was a tiny drill. 

"It drills a hole from your throat into your brain and attaches itself. Now, you may have a little trouble breathing and some minor headaches, and the process is irevearsable, but theoretically it should work without a problem."

The whole room fell silent. Everyone just stared at Washu with an expression that said something along the lines of "What, are you crazy?".

"Um, do you have anything that doesn't require surgical implantation or drilling holes in peoples' heads, Washu?", Tenchi asked.

Washu frowned. "Oh fine. Play it safe."

Washu held out her other hand, which was filled with tiny earpieces. Everyone took one and clipped it to their ear. Once they all had one on, Devin addressed the group. 

"Ok, we're going to split up to look for him. As soon as one of us finds him, that person will let the rest of us know and we'll all go to help. Whoever finds him, do your best to stay alive until we get there. That's about it."

"You'll need a way to find each other fast.", Washu said. "That's why I installed tracking devices in each of your headsets. Take these wrist bands. The screen on the top will have an arrow pointing to wherever you need to go."

"Alright, we don't have anymore time to waste.", Devin said. "He's already had a chance to learn the area better than we want him to. Let's go."

The group all walked out and went in seperate directions, except for Devin and Ryoko. They would split up later, but for the moment they were headed in the same direction. 

"So, you have a thing for Sasami, eh?", Ryoko asked. 

Devin glanced at her, then looked ahead again. "Why did you stay?", he asked. "Why would a criminal with a record such as yours risk facing this kind of danger to stop another criminal?"

"Because, much like yourself, I have something worth dying to protect.", she answered. 

"And what would that be?", Devin asked.

"Tenchi.", She said. "I would do anything for him. I love him."

"Well, don't worry.", Devin said morbidly. "You probably will."

"Will what?", Ryoko asked, puzzled.

"Die.", Devin answered. 

Ryoko looked over at Devin. She really felt uneasy about this whole situation. She couldn't remember the last time she was actually afraid. It felt strange. And Devin wasn't helping. But she knew he was being honest. 

"Well, this is where we part company.", Devin said, stopping. 

Ryoko faced him and held out her hand. Devin looked down at it at first. Then he looked into her eyes. He took her hand and they shook. 

"We're both fighting for the same reason.", she said. "Good luck."

"I have another reason.", Devin said. "The best soldier that the Black Doves ever had was Caliban Mikari. He was the one sent after Kaelan. My full name is Devin Mikari. Caliban was my father."

Ryoko looked back into his eyes. They were filled with an understanding of what Devin had just told her. 

"Good luck, Devin.", Ryoko repeated.

"We doves have an expression.", Devin said. "Good luck, and good skill, just in case the luck fails you."

Ryoko nodded. They each took their hands back and turned away from each other. 

After a long time of walking and searching Ryoko finally stopped. She was tired of walking around and not finding anything. It was so monotonous that she was actually beginning to get tired. She was wondering how Tenchi was doing. She hoped he was ok. She really hoped he wouldn't be the first to find Kaelan. This hunt was really getting to her. She turned around to look back the way she came. As she did, she saw something that startled her. The sky was filled with smoke. As quick as she could, she flew into the air to get a better look at where it was coming from. It was rising up in clouds from the area of the house. Ryoko's eyes widened. 

"The house!", she shouted. 

Without hesitation, she teleported from where she was, imediately to the yard between the house and the lake. The house was completely engulfed in flames. She stood there and watched it burn for a moment. She suddenly felt a presence behind her, like the feeling of eyes on her from behind. She slowly turned around. There he was. Kaelan stood a couple of feet away from her. Her face turned to anger. 

"You burned my Tenchi's house down, you bastard.", She said. 

Kaelan just stood there, motionless, staring at her. He didn't say a word. He didn't make a move. The light from the fire flickered on his slender and trim, but muscular build and shadows danced on his face. His black hair waved in the breeze. His dark clothes blended in with the darkness of the twilight horizon. His eyes pierced into her soul. They were overflowing with evil. It was a look of death. It bothered her. 

"Well, aren't you going to say something?", Ryoko shouted. 

Kaelan didn't respond. Ryoko got impatient. She tapped her earpiece and spoke. 

"Kaelan is at the house.", She said. 

Then she let go of the earpiece. Kaelan still stood, staring into her. Ryoko gathered energy around her and weilded it into a beam sword. 

"Fine! If you won't make the first move, I will!", She shouted. 

Ryoko flew at him and swung her sword at his midsection. At the last second, before Ryoko could blink, Kaelan leaped straight up, bringing his feet just above the sword, and extended one leg out in a kick to Ryoko's face. The kick hit hard, knocking Ryoko backward and onto the ground. Kaelan landed and took up a fighting stance. Ryoko slowly got to her feet. Her vision was a little blurry now. Kaelan was a lot faster than she was, and he was very, very strong. She was going to have a lot of trouble with him. She could barely keep up with his movements when she could see perfectly. She shook her head and regained her wits. She gathered another batch of energy and launched it at Kaelan. Kaelan jumped up and over the blast and it smashed into the ground, exploding on impact. Before she realized that he had dodged the blast, he landed right in front of her. Her eyes widened with surprise and she instinctively balled up her fist and swung at him. He swung his hand up and out, blocking her punch and knocking it out of the way. He then used the momentum from his blocking movement to propel him to a spin, twirling around in a spinning kick. The side of his boot collided with her face, sending her spiraling to the ground. She didn't have time to regain conciousness of what was happening or to focus her eyes to see anything more than a blurry haze of color before Kaelan grabbed her and jerked her to a stand. She would have fallen back to the ground, but before she could, Kaelan side kicked her in the stomach and quickly followed up with a quick upper cut to the jaw when she doubled over, and another spinning kick to the face. As she was spiralling to the ground this time, Kaelan continued his spin and jumped up, turning slightly horizontal so that when his foot came around again it swung downward and connected at the base of Ryoko's neck, cracking her vertebrate and sending her crashing to the ground. She landed hard, face first. The impact shattered her nose, sending blood spraying in all directions as the skin tore. A couple of her teeth were also chipped and broken, and she lost conciousness. 

Kaelan looked down at her with the same deathly stare as before. Tenchi ran from out of the woods. Kaelan spun his head quickly to see him. Tenchi stopped and looked down. He saw Ryoko on the ground. He looked up to see Kaelan standing over her. Tenchi grabbed the sword of Jurai and extended the beam. He screamed and charged Kaelan, swinging the sword down at him. Kaelan moved to the side, just enough for the sword to swing by him. He brought his hands up with lightning speed and grabbed Tenchi's arm as he continued his sword stroke. One hand grabbed Tenchi's wrist and helped it down, the other stopped his elbow from following it down. Effortlessly, this maneuver broke Tenchi's arm. He could feel the tendons in his elbow snap and tear from the bone as his arm bent ninety degrees the wrong way. Still holding Tenchi's arm, Kaelan leaned forward, jerking Tenchi to his side. At the same time, he brought his foot up behind himself and kicked Tenchi in the face with the bottom of his boot. As he did this, he let go of Tenchi's arm and then straightened up again. Tenchi stumbled backward and fell to the ground. Before Kaelan could follow up, he heard a voice behind him. 

"Why don't you try that on someone with experience?", Katsuhito asked in a calm and determined voice. 

Kaelan turned and looked back at him. The two stared each other down, neither of which flinching at all. 

"I may not last long against you without a weapon, but you should have a little more trouble with me than you did with a young and inexperienced boy.", Katsuhito continued. 

Kaelan accepted the challange. He turned back to Tenchi, who lay on the ground, hardly concious enough to realize that he was in pain. Kaelan leaned down and took the sword from Tenchi's hand. The sword reacted to the hands of the non-royal Juraian hands and began to send electric shocks surging through Kaelan's body. Kaelan looked at the sword in his hand with surprise, but without flinching even once, he ignored the shocks and tossed the sword to Katsuhito. Katsuhito caught it and re-opened it. The two warriors were interupted by the clicking sound of guns cocking. They looked over to the woods to see Kiyone and Mihoshi aiming their pistols at him. Washu was standing behind and between them. Kiyone and Mihoshi opened fire. Kaelan ran toward them, dodging every blast. He leaped into the air, well over the blasts, and came flying toward them. Katsuhito jumped after him, swinging the sword in mid air. Kaelan shifted his body weight, dodging the sword. Katsuhito came across from the the side and passed him by as he missed. Kalean landed right in front of the two police detectives. Kiyone got off a shot, but Kaelan twisted his upper body and the blast streamed by his shoulder. As he twisted, he brought his fist up with it, backing it up with the power of his whole body. It crashed into Kiyone's chest, badly bruising one of her breasts and breaking several ribs benieth it. She fell backward, struggling to breathe with the pain of her fractured rib cage. With blinding speed, Kaelan turned to Mihoshi, grabbed her gun with her hand still on it, twisted it back toward her, and helped her pull the trigger on herself. The blast impacted into Mihoshi's stomach. By the time she was halfway to the ground, Kaelan had her pistol in his hand and pointed at Washu. Just as he pulled the trigger, Washu's eyes widened with fear. Then they shut, not wanting to see her death come upon her. When the gunshot was over, Washu opened her eyes to see a force field around her. She turned around to see Ayeka standing behind her with Azaka and Kamidake at her sides. Ayeka had created the force field just in time. Washu looked back to Kaelan. His eyes slanted with anger. He was furious. His teeth began to bare and everyone could physically see his muscles tense up. Katsuhito ran at him from behind, sword extended. Before he could even get close, Kaelan turned and fired, blasting Katsuhito in the chest. Katsuhito was thrown backward and collapsed onto the ground. 

"Azaka, Kamidake, finish him off!", Ayeka commanded.

"No!", Devin shouted. 

Devin emerged from the tree line. He walked past Ayeka and Washu and stopped several feet across from Kaelan. 

"This is my fight.", Devin said. "Besides, your guardians wouldn't be a match for him anyway." 

Devin turned all his attention to Kaelan. Keeping his eyes on Kaelan, Devin pulled off his shirt, revealing a very strong looking, trim, muscular build. The symbol of the blackdove showed on his shoulder, which was the reason he took his shirt off. He spoke. 

"I am Devin Mikari, Black Dove. You killed my father and are a danger to the girl who I love with all my heart. You know who you are fighting and you know what you are getting into. Are you ready for me?"

Kaelan stared sharply into Devin's eyes. He threw down his pistol and took up a fighting position and prepared for battle. Devin read this as a yes. Ayeka and Washu watched in anticipation. Devin got into his stance. The two warriors faced each other in aggresive possitions. They looked as though two great powers were about to collide, and the result would be an explosion. Kaelan made the first move. With speed like lightning, Kaelan took off running toward Devin. Devin stood his ground. Kaelan jumped to a flying side kick. Devin bent over backward until he touched the ground with his hands and Kaelan passed right over him. Devin swung his upper body back up and turned around as Kaelan landed and spun to face him, bringing his leg up with a roundhouse kick. Devin leaned back, inches out of Kaelan's reach, just missing the attack. Kaelan brought his leg back and shot it out again in a side kick to the stomach. This one connected, sending Devin falling backward. He landed on his back and somersaulted backward just as Kaelan charged forward and stamped his foot down hard where Devin landed. Devin barely escaped the attack and finished the somersault, getting to his feet. Kaelan's speed and precision were amazing, and his strength was intensely strong. Devin kept his wits about him. Kaelan came at him again. Devin instinctively brought his foot up in a side kick to Kaelan's jaw. Kaelan's head whipped back at the force of the kick. Devin wasted no time in following up with a forward jump kick to the face and another side kick to the jaw. He finished off this devastating combination with a swift and hard spinning kick. Devin's boot crashed into the side of Kaelan's face, sending him spiraling to the ground. Without hesitation, Kaelan threw his arms out in front of him, catching himself before he hit the ground. He pushed himself up to a handstand and flipped over onto his feet. He jumped backward at Devin into a flying spin kick that smashed into the side of Devin's jaw and face. Devin fell to the side. Kaelan landed and turned to charge again. Devin got up to his knees when Kaelan got to him. Kaelan swung his fist around but Devin brought his arm up to block it. Kaelan quickly followed up with a punch with the other fist but Devin brought up his other arm and blocked it. Having both of Devin's arms distracted, Kaelan brought his knee up hard against Devin's face, sending Devin crashing back down. Devin got back to his feet and faced Kaelan, who was spinning around extremely fast and approaching him just as quick. Before Devin could react, Kaelan's fist extended. The force of the spin combined with Kaelan's strength as he threw his arm out came together in a back fist attack that knocked Devin, face down, to the ground. Kaelan ran over to him and picked him up by his throat. He stood him up and began to throw punches and kicks into Devin's stomach and chest, knocking the wind out of him and exhausting him. It ended in a bone shattering kick to the chest, throwing Devin through the air and finally crashing to the ground. Kaelan stood where he was, waiting for Devin to either get up or die. 

Devin's breathing was getting short and shallow. He was losing badly. His entire body was screaming with pain. He could barely move. This battle was lost. He could feel the life escaping from his body. Devin's greatest fear was coming true. He wasn't strong or fast enough to win this fight. He began to wonder what would happen now that he lost. His eyes stared up into the sky. He was beginning to lose conciousness. He began to hear voices in the back of his head. Once, my best friend in the whole world tried to take over. He was going delerious. The sky blurred out of view and he couldn't see it anymore. His eyes shut and he fell into a dream, though he was still half concious. Sasami stood beside him. She was looking out at the lake. She began to speak to him. 

"I was so scared for her because I didn't want anybody to hurt her, but if they didn't stop her, she would have hurt so many other people. I was so worried, I didn't know what to do. ÉI wake up at night and I get so scared. And I don't like it Ôcause it's always cold when I wake up at night."

Devin began to speak to her, but it wasn't just in the dream. He was talking in his sleep. 

"I won't let anything happen to you, Sasami.", he said. "I will never let anything happen to you."

"I like you too, Devin.", She said. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met, Sasami.", Devin said.

Ayeka was watching him lay on the ground. She could hear everything he was saying. Her heart began to scream as she realized what was happening to him and what he was saying.

"Well, you're having fun now, aren't you?"

"Sasami.", He said softly, stuggling to speak.

"I just want you to know that I've never kissed anybody like I've kissed you, so you're really important to me, ok?"

"Sasami.", He said, louder this time. 

His dream flashed to their first kiss, when he saved her from falling off of the cliff. It was longer this time. His heart raced and tears streamed down his face. Ayeka nearly started crying herself when she saw his tears. 

"Sasami!", Devin's heart cried out almost as loud as he did. 

Devin's eyes shot open. He lifted his legs off of the ground and pulled them nearly to his chest. The pain of the movement was almost unbearable, but Devin took it and kept on going. He threw his legs forward and his body followed them, landing on his feet. Devin stood facing Kaelan. Kaelan's eyes slanted even more with the anger that he burned with at seeing Devin standing. Kaelan ran at Devin and swung his leg at Devin's, trying to knock his feet out from under him. Devin jumped and kicked at Kaelan, just as Kaelan's leg was swinging under him. Devin's foot crashed into Kaelan's face, sending him flying backward and onto the ground. Devin landed and Kaelan got to his feet. With no hesitation, Devin performed a spinning kick, kicking Kaelan in the side of the face. Devin kept spinning and used that momentum to put extra force into a side kick to Kaelan's jaw. Devin quickly followed up by stepping forward and putting all of the pawer and strength he had into a punch that crashed into Kaelan's face. Kaelan fell completely off of his feet and slammed into the ground, back first, knocking the wind out of him. There was so much momentum in the blow that Devin followed him down and landed beside him. Devin's body was screaming with pain. He could hardly stand it anymore. He was about to give in to it and collapse when Kaelan began to get to his feet again. Devin stood with him, getting to his feet at the same time. He stared into Kaelan's eyes, seeing that he was also having trouble standing. 

"You will never hurt her.", Devin said. "You will never hurt anyone ever again. You son of a bitch, you will never take anyone's father away ever, ever again."

And with that, Devin jumped into a spinning jump kick that connected so hard, he could hear Kaelan's neck snap as it whipped to the side under the force of the blow. Devin landed and stared into Kaelan's eyes, waiting for what he would do next. Kaelan still stood. His facial expression one of surprise. Devin's energy was spent. If Kaelan wasn't finished, there was nothing Devin could do. Kaelan blinkedÉÊtwiceÉÊthen collapsed onto the ground, dead. Devin looked Kaelan over from where he stood, making sure that it really was over. Kaelan didn't move, he didn't so much as breath. Finally, after being satisfied that the fight was over, Devin let go. He fell to the ground and passed out. 

Ayeka let down the force field and ran to Devin's side. She kneeled beside him and put her hands on his shoulders. He was speaking softly in his unconciousness. She leaned in closer to hear what he was saying. 

"Sasami. I'm coming. I promised I would."

Devin awoke sore and tired, opening his eyes ever so slowly, and focusing them even slower. He began to remember the events that took place before he lost conciousness. After a moment, he decided he didn't want to remember it, just yet. He turned his head to the side. Sasami was sitting in a chair with her head in her arms beside him on the bed. Ironic how before, it was him watching over her when she slept, and now it was the other way around, but still in the same room. He lifted his arm, painfully and slowly, and put it around Sasami, carefull not to wake her. His eyes shifted interest as the door opened. Ayeka walked in quietly. She went over to him and sat down in another chair beside him. 

"I'm glad to see you're awake.", she said softly.

"The pain makes me want to be asleep again.", Devin whispered back.

"Is it bad?", Ayeka asked. "Would you like me to get something to make you sleep?"

"It's ok.", Devin said. "Besides, I already have something that makes it all worth it."

"Sasami?", She asked. 

Devin attempted a nod, but with the pain he felt in trying, he soon decided not to do that anymore. Ayeka cleared her throat, anxiously. 

"Listen, Devin, I wanted to apologize to you for the way that I acted toward you the other day.", she said.

"Don't.", Devin said. "I understand why you did what you did. You were looking out for Sasami, and I thank you for that. There is no need for an apology."

"Thank you, Devin.", Ayeka said. 

"The other day?", Devin asked. "How long was I out?"

"Two days.", Ayeka answered.

"How are the others doing?", Devin asked. "Who survived."

"We were very lucky you showed up and took care of Kaelan when you did.", Ayeka explained. "Otherwise none of us would have survived. Fortunately, Washu was able to put them all in regenerative pods, her latest invention, and she expects them all to be alright in a couple of days. She got them in there just in time, thanks to you. Azaka and Kamidake were able to put out the fire after the fight and save most of the house. We'll have to make some repairs when everyone wakes up, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"So everyone survived?", Devin asked. 

"Everyone survived.", Ayeka confirmed. She thought for a moment. "What will you do, now that Kaelan is dead and there are no other Black Doves to go home to?"

"The Black Dove program needs to be revived.", Devin said. "And only I can do that. As soon as I'm able, and my ship is repaired, I'll go find recruits and train them myself. It will take about a year or two, but I'll manage."

"Oh, miss Washu has already repaired your ship in thanks for saving our lives.", Ayeka said. 

"Oh.", Devin said. "Well, then I guess as soon as I'm back to normal I can leave."

"I guess so.", Ayeka agreed.

"I would like to stay a while though and help you repair the damage to your house though.", Devin said.

"We would appreciate that very much.", Ayeka said, thankfully.

"When I finish training the new Doves, and they're capable of taking over, I was hoping to come back.", Devin said. 

"Well, I'm sure we can make some room.", Ayeka smiled. "I mean, it's not like you ever needed a seperate room to sleep in. And I'm sure Sasami wouldn't mind the company."

"Thank you, Ayeka.", Devin said. He smiled.

"Besides, she cooks a lot better when you're around.", Ayeka laughed. "Well, I'm going to go check on the others. You get your rest. The sooner you get better and get off this planet, the sooner you can come back and take Sasami's nightmares away again."

Ayeka stood up and walked out of the room. Devin looked down at Sasami. He began to thank Kaelan in his mind. For, Kaelan did take away everyone Devin knew and loved, but without Kaelan, Devin never would have met Sasami, and fallen in love with her. On that note, Devin closed his eyes and fell asleep with Sasami in his arms and a smile on his face. His heart was free.


End file.
